Quiero verte
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Era agradable cada vez que ella venía a su apartamento cada noche... Y cada vez su interior despertaba cosas raras hacia ella... Pareja: Kogure x Haruna Semi AU, durante las eliminatorias asiaticas del FFI


Kogure estaba bebiendo en un kiosco cercano de un parque en la ciudad de Inazuma, a veces iba a esa tienda a comprar algún manga para matarse el rato o comprarse un refrigerio, era un cliente frecuente y en esa ocasión estaba bebiendo un vaso de jugo. Mientras degustaba de su contenido cierta chica de cabello corto azul grisáceo con sus gafas sobre la cabeza.

-Hola Kogure- Saludó la hermana del estratega Kido, su nombre Haruna Otonashi

El mencionado se volteó y sorbió un poco de su jugo haciendo una cara de "Genial, es ella"

-¿Qué quieres?- Indagó el muchacho notando la actitud de la segunda gerente del Raimon como del Inazuma Japan, se le notaba cierta curiosidad como interés, posiblemente por aquel rumor que empezó durante los entrenamientos del club de futbol

-Escuché que empezaste a vivir solo en un apartamento- Maldición, se suponía que era su vida y que nadie lo supiera o le importaba como vivía o no, esperaba quien fuera el culpable de haber abierto la boca, pocos de sus amigos como Kabeyama y Hiroto eran algo discretos pero otros no, probablemente por que se las cobraría por las incesantes, pesadas e ingeniosas bromas que les hacía el maldito enano azul.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dejó su jugo en un lado del asiento mientras la peliazul se sentó a su derecha

-De hecho Hiroto y Yagami me lo dijeron hacía un rato- Bueno al menos Hiroto era su vecino como buen amigo a pesar de que ambos estaban en bandos opuestos y enemigos, en aquella batalla final contra Genesis y el fin del instituto Alien

Aunque… Haruna más que interesada estaba extrañada, técnicamente ambos tenían 13 años y legalmente eran menores de edad, a los estudiantes de secundaria no se les permite alquilar un apartamento a menos que un alumno se suscriba para su bien, eso para uno puede ser una patada en las bolas pero en el caso de Kogure fue un viejo amigo suyo, un monje veterano como propietario del motel y el cual jugó en el monasterio Manyuuji.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa?- Dijo el pequeño número 6 mientras miraba el cielo atardecido, era bueno vivir solo pero a veces era aburrido estar sin hacer nada y entrenando en un lugar casi medio vacío- Ya sabes, muchas personas me pidieron quedarme en sus casas, Endo, Kabeyama y algunos de los demás pero no me gusta vivir en casas ajenas ni incomodar a nadie, pero me resulta más fácil vivir solo y hacer lo que me complace pero…

El pequeño defensa central como la segunda gerente entendían ese tipo de panorama

-El estar en una casa grande tiene que ser solitario- Recalcó Haruna mientras daba una probaba un emparedado que hizo y el cual compartió con su pequeño amigo bromista

Luego de unos minutos de haberse probado entre ellos sus refrigerios aparte de mirar el paisaje de la urbe que ya en menos de nada estaba resplandeciendo de neón como sus calles inundadas por las luces y ruidos leves del tránsito, de alguna manera a Haruna decidió aceptar la oferta del enano azul.

-Vives ahí por tu cuenta, ¿No?

-Sí, desde una semana

La joven hermana del estratega como número 14 de los Inzauma Japan dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa y de alguna manera le daba mal agüero y quizás una pequeña molestia hacia Kogure pero había un algo que no podía rechazar, si por la sonrisa o quizás… Si tan solo no tuviera esos malditos pero lindos ojos verdes.

-¿No te molestaría…?

-No importa, eres bienvenida

(…)

Finalmente ambos estaban en el ahora apartamento de Kogure, comúnmente el malvado enano azul preparaba una de sus siniestras bromas hacia quienes lo visitaban pero desde algún tiempo dejaba de hacerlo, o bueno, un alguien que estaba en su mente y en su corazón era la razón de ello y estaba junto con él esta noche.

-Vaya, es muy bonito- Haruna estaba impresionada de que era de esos pequeños pero cómodos apartamentos donde había una pequeña cocina, una habitación, un baño y un espacio pequeño para la sala y el comedor, típico espacio de un japonés- Y además está bastante cerca de mi casa, aunque creo que es un poco estrecho

-Nah, todo lo que hago es dormir y entrenar con el balón, así que no tengo problemas- El peliazul se recostaba en una cama algo mediana pero cómoda, un televisor, su closet y un balón de futbol pues era sabido que usaba sus reflejos como habilidades para hacer la limpieza y también para crear sus propias Hissatsu o mínimamente aumentar el nivel de su Ciclón Sónico.

-Es más que suficiente solo para mí y aparte es más barato que quedarse en un hotel

La joven de cabello azul cuando ya daba el primer paso hacia su habitación notó cierto desorden en el suelo, habían paquetes como envolturas de botanas o comida instantanea y vasos como frascos de refrescos, yogures, jugos y otras cosas, eso encendió las alarmas de enfado en Haruna la cual dirigía una mirada llena de intimidación hacia el peliazul

-Kogure

-¿Qué?

En eso le entregó de golpe una escoba y un recogedor mientras cada mano estaba en su cadera dando a entender que era una orden y en ese instante a lo cual Kogure suspiró a regañadientes, Haruna era la única persona quien le sabía dar orden a su modo de ser, cada vez que hacía una de sus travesuras la peliazul siempre lo regañaba y siempre hacía caso de hecho esa chica era el único ser de este planeta que siempre lo ponía en su lugar y de alguna manera… Ella era una molestia que molestaba su mente en sueños con un lindo vestido y con una hermosa mirada… Era una hada azul y él era Pinocho, era raro pero cierto, Haruna estaba en su mente.

Después de que terminara con todo rastro de basura, la segunda gerente con brazos cruzados estaba un pobre número 6 que estaba de rodillas y con cabeza gacha, típica escenita de una madre que regañaba a su hijo por algo mal hecho y culminando con un castigo y un "¡Ponte a estudiar jovencito!"

-Kogure, te vas a enfermar si esto es todo lo que comes- Señaló al cesto donde se echó aquel reguero

-¡Oye! ¡No intentes decirme que tengo que comer!- Explotó el enano azul con una vena roja y un ceño fruncido estilo anime- ¡No es como si tuviera el tiempo para hacer mi propia comida!

Perfecto… Posiblemente Kogure no se cuidaría muy bien ante tanta comida chatarra y obviamente eso perjudicaría su físico como sus habilidades en la cancha a lo cual a Haruna se le ocurrió esa idea, quizás eso molestaría al pequeño bromista pero era necesario para que se cuidara en su alimentación, era por su bien y su integridad.

-Bueno entonces vendré para hacerte el almuerzo

Kogure quedó de piedra ante las palabras como el ofrecimiento de su amiga y compañera, de hecho por alguna razón su sonrisa, sus orbes verdes oscuros y su cabello azul por alguna razón lo hacían entrar en un cuento de hadas donde por alguna razón él era el niño travieso y desobediente y ella estaba ahí, reprendiéndole como diciendole que cosas debía hacer y que decisiones tomar para ser alguien de bien.

Y fue así como Pinocho dejó entrar al hada azul cada noche en su casa para cenar…

(…)

A lo largo de los días, Kogure notaba que algo cambiaba a cuando comenzaba a vivir solo, en la cocina no tenía nada, ni platos, ni cubiertos, ni siquiera una tabla para cortar o una olla arrocera, nada… Pareciera que más que un simple chico en un apartamento pareciera un soldado raso en una base militar, bueno era su base militar donde planearía sus alocadas bromas por si venía algún amigo suyo en la cancha (Excepto al dueño de hotel como a algún vecino) pero había un razón con nombre y apellido para no hacerlo.

Haruna Otonashi…

Todo lo que hacía era a veces dormir, ver la tele, quizás leerse un manga o en ocasiones entrenar con el balón en ese angosto cuarto poniéndose en posición fetal y haciéndose autopases con los pies aunque había inconvenientes con Kabeyama en el edificio donde residía la selección japonesa juvenil pues las paredes de su cuarto eran destruidas por la descomunal fuerza del defensa gordo de afro verde del Raimon pero ahora ya entrenaba tranquilo y en paz pero… Esa chica de anteojos rojos, alegre, simpática como sensible, la que se preocupaba por él y lo reprendía a cada rato y la que le ayudaba cuando tenía malas calificaciones.

No lo dejaba en paz ni en las noches donde soñaba que ella era un hada azul… Por alguna razón, era estúpido y molesto decirlo pero… Haruna le gustaba o sentía algo cuando la veía, no lo sabía pero esa chica lo dejaba de piedra, bastante diferente cuando lo reprendía por sus bromas.

Por alguna razón Haruna lo cautivó hasta diría que ella se hizo parte de su vida, pues gracias a ella el comenzó a confiar en las personas, en hacer amigos y en conocer lo divertido de jugar futbol como demostrar de que estaba hecho en el campo de juego, nunca olvidaba aquel apoyo que le dio o aquella broma con una pequeña rana cuando le dio la mano pero ahora que lo visitaba cada noche después de la escuela o de los entrenamientos…

Lo que parecía ser un sitio pequeño como vacío empezó a llenarse con muchas cosas diferentes sobre todo en la cocina y algún detalle en el baño, para empezar entre ambos peliazules compraron un cuchillo y una tabla de cortar, Haruna aquella primera noche le hizo unas rodajas de verduras en forma de conejito y desde ese entonces, cada día siempre venía para cocinarle algo nuevo y cada vez preparaba platos variados.

Era extraño pero la sensación y la calidez que sentía cuando estaba con Haruna crecían con mucha fuerza cada noche que estaba con ella y quizás probaba sus comidas y en serio era muy buena cocinando (No como Natsumi que se pasa de lanza con los ingredientes… Pobre Endo).

Por alguna razón extraños sentimientos crecían dentro del pequeño defensa azul cada vez que la veía o cada vez que ella le hablaba y le reprendía… No cabía duda, estaba enamorado de esa chica molesta como en ocasiones le decía.

Pero cada vez que ella se iba a casa o peor… Cada vez que lo veía con Tachimukai… Se sentía vacío, sin vida, no se podía concentrar en su técnica y hasta se molestaba, quizás contra el portero suplente de Raimon y hasta con él mismo quizás por no ser alguien atractivo y simpático como el chico castaño de ojos celestes y hasta de buen cuerpo masculino… Era poca cosa ante él como ante sus amigos hasta Kido tenía su lado suyo e interesante, se sentía un inútil, alguien tan bonita como Haruna no tendría una vida con un niño problemático como él.

A veces acudía a Midorikawa o a Hiroto pues eran los únicos quienes eran más experimentados en esas cosas, pues aunque eran capitanes de su equipo siempre tenían chicas de su propio equipo ante sus pies por ser los aliens más poderosos y temibles… Aunque ahora Midorikawa era el típico chico popular común y corriente mientras Hiroto estaba saliendo con Urvida, perdón, Reina Yagami su nombre real.

Esta vez durante los entrenamientos en los descansos estaba Midorikawa, el chico peliverde y el pequeño azul estaban descansando en la banca mientras bebían algo de agua, la mirada de ambos quizás radicaba quizás en Endou motivando al equipo pero ahora estaban mirando a las cuatro chicas managers sobre todo a Haruna que estaba preparando algunos alimentos junto con Fuyuka y con Reina (Natsumi azul como le decían… Natsumi es bonita pero es una mierda cocinando, pobre Endo XD)

-Últimamente tú y Haruna cambiaron mucho

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó el pequeño peliazul que miraba fijamente a la chica de ojos verdes oscuros mientras sorbía un poco de su botella, el capitán de Genesis no era tan tonto cuando notaba la vista de su pequeño amigo hacia la investigadora de los Inazuma Eleven

-¿No lo notas?- Kogure con un ojo miró al mediocampista- Sus ojos son muy parecidos al de una doncella enamorada- Al menos no usó uno de sus recurrentes frases sacadas de un libro

-¿En serio?- El defensa alzó una ceja- Pero espera, soy consciente de todo lo que mencionas ya que ella aunque se volvió muy amiga, le gusta ese tonto de Tachimukai

-Quizás sea verdad en lo primero pero dudo que fuera así en el segundo- Kogure no entendía muy bien a lo que venía Midorikawa- ¿Has pensado que se ve muy adorable? Digo, noto que ella es así, preocupada como dispuesta a ayudar a todo el equipo sin importar la situación incluso cuando andas de tonto cada noche con ella

Hizo una mirada burlona como si fuera un maldito shipper barato lo que generó un pequeño gruñido en el pequeño Kogure pero si debía admitir que era como una hermana mayor como una madre para Endou, Kido y compañía, sobre todo para él

-Para mí, esa niña tonta luce como siempre en mi opinión

-¿Ah sí?- Tenía una sonrisa socarrona- ¿O es que quizás ella te gusta?

En menos de nada el entrenador Kudo llamó a todos los jugadores a la cafetería para almorzar siendo Kogure y Midorikawa de los últimos en venir junto con válgame la redundancia con Hiroto.

Sin lugar a dudas no debió dar la negativa ante su amigo peliverde, en realidad eso de que Haruna era la misma de siempre no era su opinión real teniendo en cuenta la intromisión descarada de Midorikawa. De hecho por temor ante su intromisión como su inseguridad ante esos sentimientos ocultos por esa chica de cabello azul quería decirle realmente que Haruna con él era super guay, era buena gente y caritativa.

También le agradaba el hecho de que le encantaban las visitas que le hacía cada noche, quizás en cómo era muy buena cocinando como también… En cómo se volvió más linda y cariñosa con él hasta diría que más comprensiva como hermosa aunque habría la posibilidad de que tendría otro tipo de vínculo más allá de una amistad con ese bastardo de Tachimukai… Eso era inevitable y de suponerse.

(…)

Un timbre sonó varias veces, Kogure se levantó de mala gana para saber quién diantres era a esas horas…

Era una de esas tantas noches fuera del motel donde residía el defensa y número 6 del Inazuma Japan, pues en aquel entonces eran las eliminatorias asiáticas donde en las cuales tuvieron un partido intenso contra la selección de Tailandia, temible selección que usaba sus habilidades de muay thai para el futbol, tanto ofensiva como defensiva y claro los Inazuma Japan tuvieron sus problemas contra el seleccionado tailandés pero lograron una sufrida victoria como un puesto subido para ser uno de los cuatro candidatos a disputarse un puesto para representar a Asia en el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional.

Tachimukai fue lesionado en ese juego en una pierna y se le dio unas semanas de incapacidad a lo cual Haruna como Endou y compañía iban a visitarlo, cosa que en el fondo molestaba a Kogure de hecho el no hizo nada o le gustó cuando lesionaron al centrocampista, después el cobro de tiro libre y en menos de nada Toramaru aprovechó para anotar con su Ataque del tigre logrando el 1-1 para el combinado nipón.

Ahora Haruna estaba fuera del apartamento usando una chaqueta abrigo negro y bufanda naranja mientras que Kogure ya estaba en pijama como extrañado ante el atuendo de la peliazul como si estuviera saliendo de una cita

-Oye, tarada, ¿Qué haces afuera a esas horas?- Eran eso de las nueve o diez de la noche cuando veía como su amiga se alejaba de él una vez más

-Kogure…- Ese tono de regaño que lo hacía sucumbir y esos ojos verdes que amaba brillando tenuemente- Te dije que no me llames tarada- Ahora cambió a una sonrisa y un suave rubor en sus mejillas- Verás dicen que Tachimukai

Genial… Lo que faltaba… Estaba visitando a ese subnormal

-Dicen que Tachimukai va a ser dado de alta esta semana, es por eso que estoy tan feliz y no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo, lo siento Kogure

El pequeño peliazul sintiéndose derrotado e incapaz de luchar por un amor que no le correspondía decidió suspiró un poco de mala gana mientras abría la puerta del aposento mientras que miraba de lado diciendo como si nada le importase nunca.

-Bueno, entra

Lo entendía totalmente y con total dolor lo entendía, con su cara en alto pero con una pequeña grieta en su corazón, estaba molesto y comprendía lo de Tachimukai. Sin lugar a dudas, él era su compañero y era de buen corazón, una buena persona y estar molesto profundamente con él era algo tonto como inequívoco.

El precio que debía pagar el pequeño defensa azul era que una vez más se sumiría en esa soledad como en volver a desquitarse con cualquiera con sus crueles bromas, de hecho Haruna era el ser que cambió para bien su vida y de quién aprendió muchas cosas, era su símil debido a que ambos eran huérfanos.

Cuando el joven portero y número 20 del Inazuma Japan saldría para pasar el resto de su recuperación en la sede hogar de la selección japonesa, sería probable que esa chica peliazul, su amiga y quizás su ser no correspondido dejara de visitarlo como en hacerle la cena cada noche. Posiblemente la razón del porqué Haruna le visitaba cada noche era porque le faltaba un sitio para practicar su cocina, era para que pudiera cocinarle a Tachimukai todo lo que quisiera y a un alto nivel.

Lo visitaba porque era su amigo y quizás lastima por como él vivía anteriormente… Sabía que de algún modo, ese triste día en su vida como en su recién abierto corazón llegaría tarde o temprano, quería decirle algo aunque sea una grosería o vengarse de ella con alguna de sus travesuras o alguna cosa como "¡Deja de visitarme!" pero no podía hacer nada por mucho que lo pensaba, no podía hacerlo porque…

Él quería seguir viéndola en persona, tener que lidiar con ella todos los días como en ser reprendido cuantas veces pudiera… Posiblemente esta noche o quizás mañana sería eso, el fin de algo bonito que sentía en su interior… Suspiró mientras veía de reojo a aquella hada azul por última vez y probar su cocina… Sin duda alguna sería una muy buena esposa.

-Gracias…- Dijo en voz baja, aunque inaudible para los oídos de la segunda gerente y hermana de Kido el estratega, era lo mejor que no lo oyera

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste Kogure?- Preguntó la peliazul lo que alertó al niño problema del Inazuma Japan a lo que decidió sólo decir

-Nada, no es nada…- El chico decidió irse al baño, lavarse los dientes las manos como los dientes como era debido como en hacer sus necesidades aunque sentía que de un minuto a otro sus ánimos estaban muertos y ponerse un abrigo debido al inclemente frío que hacía en el lugar.

(…)

Finalmente la joven de cabellos azules le preparó su curry especial lo que causó una impresión en el pequeño el cual sentía como sus tripas temblaban al presenciar el sabor sea en su olfato con en las comisuras de los labios. Sin dudarlo dos veces decidió dar una cucharada como su bocado

-Y bien, ¿Está rico?- Preguntó Haruna mientras sus verdes oscuros brillaban con esa hermosura y brillantez que hechizaba al pequeño peliazul… De hecho Kogure notó algo.

Notó algo en el ojo izquierdo de la joven gerente, era su reflejo, el reflejo de su persona se notaba en su ojo de cristal pálido y oscuro… El reflejo de su rostro en su mirada

-Sí, está estupendo- Respondió Kogure con una sonrisa sincera o quizás falsa

De hecho era como se sentía Kogure, estaba sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy triste, era falso que sonriera pues prácticamente perdía su compañía

Pero ignoraba algo durante este tiempo…

(…)

Una semana después…

Haruna estaba afuera del pequeño motel en donde vivía Kogure mientras miraba el tercer piso del lugar, estaba la ventana cerrada y juraba haber visto un balón rebotando en la nada, ese pequeño de cabello azul estaba entrenando como siempre, supuestamente no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera y para su mala fortuna le había traído varias cosas para la cena.

Después de una hora volvió y decidió subir a la habitación, abrió con llave la puerta de manera lenta como sigilosa dando con un pequeño kotatsu (Mesa pequeña cuyo mantel es una cobija, sirve en ocasiones para dormir), dejó lo que compró para la cocina en la mesa y cerró la puerta del departamento.

Se quitó el calzado para caminar con sigilo hacia la habitación de su pequeño amigo y en menos de nada abrió la habitación donde estaba acostado el pobre chico, estaba con su camisa abierta blanca, la chaqueta deportiva con bordes azules estaba tirada en el suelo mientras a la distancia estaba el balón de futbol.

La peliazul miraba cierto detalle en el suelo, había otra prenda. Era una chaqueta con decorados blancos como de aquellos atuendos para niños en invierno, de hecho por el tamaño pareciera que era de un niño pequeño como de unos dos o tres años… ¿Acaso era…?

Sí, era el único recuerdo de aquel suceso que afectó al pobre Kogure como a ella en el pasado, Kogure fue abandonado en una estación cercana a Kioto y recogido por los monjes del Manyuuji y criado ahí… Sin lugar a duda un pedazo de lo que inexistentes de sus padres, ahora entendía aquello cuando él la miraba de reojo pero la evadía.

Aunque superó lo de sus padres y aunque se ganara grandes amistades nunca superaba su soledad, no le gustaba estar solo, quizás intentaba entrenarse para olvidarlo y si que lo intentó aunque el cansancio le ganó y ahora dormía profundamente.

Dejó la prenda donde estaba y decidió mirar detenidamente al pequeño enano azul el cual dormía profundamente, se veía muy tierno, era como ver a un niño con cuernos durmiendo plácidamente… Una vez más ese pequeño demonio quedó solo y se puso a llorar en silencio, aunque ignoraba que no lloraba por su madre, Kogure lloraba por aquel tormento en su interior, en no tenerla a ella ni ser un rival para Tachimukai.

Haruna por alguna razón decidió quitarse el abrigo y echarse al lado del peliazul no sin antes arroparse con la manta de la decente cama, pues no hacía falta que le hiciera algo de comida o verlo frecuentemente en los entrenamientos o en cualquier parte, quería visitarlo todos los días, quería ayudarlo, quería abrazarlo si él estuviese solo y llorando, quería… No lo entendía pero quería estar a su lado.

Quería estar cerca suyo de todas maneras, que bueno era volver a verlo una y otra vez en todo momento, lugar y tiempo. Estaba segura de que ambos a pesar de sus diferencias sobre todo la notable diferencia de estatura entre ambos o su contraste entre actitudes se entendían mutuamente.

No dijo lo que se le pasaba su mente en el pasado pero… La razón por la que alguna vez le trajo en el pasado algunos regalos como recuerdos a su hermano mayor, a Yuuto Kido cuando eran niños era la misma por la que visitaba a Kogure cada noche para prepararle la comida.

Quería verlo y tenía las esperanzas altas en ello y saber cómo estaba…

La peliazul se acostó encima de su pecho, Kogure quizás era pequeño pero se notaba que comenzaba a formarse esa leve musculatura en su pecho por el entrenamiento y los partidos como las habilidades que despertaba. Kogure sentía que algo suave y caliente posaba en su pecho haciendo que sus latidos se estremecieran mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Quizás ignoraba el hecho de que esa chica de cabello azul le abrazaba estando en sus pequeños brazos pero soñaba que esa hada de cabello azul de mar y ojos de esmeralda estaba una vez sonriendo y estando a su lado con unas dulces palabras en sus labios.

"Quiero verte y estar contigo para siempre… Recuérdalo pequeño Pinocho"

Eso apenas era el comienzo de manera indirecta el inicio de un nuevo destino forjado y en época de primavera durante una noche común en la ciudad de Inazuma… Quizás ignoraban…

Ella ignoraba que él sufría por su persona

Él ignoraba que ella velaba por él en las sombras

Ellos ignoraban que su lazo se volvía más fuerte


End file.
